


fic dump

by solarcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fic Dump, Fluff, Kim Jongdae - Freeform, Kim Jongdae | Chen - Freeform, M/M, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcy/pseuds/solarcy
Summary: This is where i'm going to put all the tiny ideas that pop into my head that I have time to write down. Most, if not all, of these will be centred around two exo members.





	1. #1: Chanyeol/Chen

**Author's Note:**

> **#1: Chanyeol/Jongdae**  
>  **It's their first Christmas in their new home, Chanyeol and Jongdae want to make the most of it. Cuddling and hot cocoa ensues.**

It's 7:30am when Chanyeol swings his legs out of bed, finally. Jongdae, a complete night owl, was up at 6, hellbent on making Chanyeol get up with him with crows of _"presents, hurry, come on! You absolutely have to open yours right now!"_ Evidently, he was unsuccessful in his mission. A grunt is all Jongdae gets when he asks if Chanyeol is finally, finally awake. Not yet, Chanyeol hasn't even fully opened his eyes, and his hair looks like he'd been dragged backwards through the bushes yesterday. 

"You're awake," Jongdae says, clinging onto Chanyeol's back, nuzzling his head into the back of Chanyeol's neck.

"I'm awake," suddenly Chanyeol finds himself hurtling towards the Christmas tree at top speed, skidding along the floor and saving himself from sliding onto his ass by grabbing the shirt Jongdae, who started pulling him in the first place, is wearing. It's his, and thankfully it doesn't rip, though it does make some ominous tearing sounds that make Chanyeol immediately nervous. He's pushed onto the floor, sitting crosslegged in their small cramped living room across from Jongdae, who's grinning like a child. Any thoughts of payback go flying out of Chanyeol's mind at the sunny grin,  _all for him._

"Open it, open it!" Jongdae thrusts a small, square box, wrapped in garish red Christmas wrapping paper into Chanyeol's arms, "I really hope you like it," Jongdae's grin is soft, now. Chanyeol's heart tries to jump out of his throat. If any of his friends knew how...whipped Jongdae really had him, he'd never hear the end of it. Chanyeol rips the paper off the box and shakes it roughly, trying to hear what's inside rattling around. It earns him a slap on the hand and a "You'll break it, stupid!" 

Chanyeol chuckles, settling the box on his thighs to open it up, "If it's that easily breakable, i'm not sure I trust myself with it, Dae." 

"It'll be fine, but if you actually break it, i'll kill you," With that, Chanyeol opens the box. Inside is a gorgeous bracelet, golden, running through the centre of three clear glass beads. Chanyeol might cry, it's the most beautiful thing he's ever received, gifted to him by the most beautiful man he's ever seen, Chanyeol tells Jongdae this. "So you like it?" This is the first time he's seen Jongdae shy since he asked Chanyeol to move in with him. 

'"I love it, but where did you find something as pretty as this?" Chanyeol catches sight of a similar bracelet under Jongdae's long sleeves, and the urge to cry returns. 

"Doesn't matter." 

"Do you want to open yours now?" Chanyeol says, reaching under the tree to grab Jongdae's thin, flat gift. It's tickets to a completely sold out concert Jongdae wanted to go to since he'd been 13. He'd told Jongdae that he'd tried his best to get them tickets, but they'd sold out in seconds. It was only half a lie, he had tried his best to get them, and they had sold out in seconds, but he did get tickets. Front row ones, at that. Chanyeol can already see Jongdae's sunny grin again. Jongdae wastes no time ripping the envelope open and wrenching the contents out. 

"Dear Jongdae," he reads, "I'm sorry I lied to you! I did get those tickets you wanted, and we're sitting right where the group will see us. Maybe they'll notice you? I'd be surprised if they didn't, you're too handsome not to notice. I hope you're excited! Love, Chanyeol," Jongdae looks flabbergasted. Instantly, he's got a lapful of snuggly Jongdae and he's never been happier about it, "i love you, I love you, I love you," Jongdae says into his neck, then whips his head up, "How did you manage to lie to me for that long?" 

"Willpower and tears." 

Hours later, when all the ripped up wrapping paper has been cleared, they're cuddled into each other on the couch, and they're both on their second mug of hot cocoa, Jongdae decides to swing himself around into Chanyeol's lap. With a mug full of hot cocoa still in his hands. The cocoa splashes onto Chanyeols chest, running down and leaving a path of stinging burns behind, "Shit,  _shit!"_

"It's okay, i'm okay, holy fu-" Jongdae sprints off into the kitchen, Chanyeol not far behind. They calm down his burns with cool towels and ice packs, but Jongdae incessantly apologises, "It's okay, Dae, really. Honestly, if you didn't do it, i'd have done it to myself." 

"That doesn't make it better, though," Jongdae grumbles. Chanyeol drops a kiss on his forehead. 

"Merry Christmas." 

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, babe, my gift to you is a couple of second degree burns via hot cocoa!" 


	2. #2: Chanyeol/Kris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#2 Chanyeol/Kris  
>  It's been a long time since they've seen each other. They've got to be careful not to get caught, but that's what makes today that much better, the thrill of getting caught. (aka, bros krisyeol go on a wild goose chase with fangirls around beijing)**

"Oh shit, oh my god, that was close you _ass!"_ They duck into a clothing store, hiding behind mannequins, watching a squad of girls adorned in 'Wolf' merchandise (read: the bane of Kris Wu's life) run rampant around the streets of Beijing looking for Chanyeol of EXO and Kris Wu, because apparently they're both in the city and they're  _together._ It's the biggest idol news in a month! Kris can see the headlines now: _'Is ex-member of EXO Kris rekindling his friendship with current member Chanyeol?'_ or ' _Is Kris rejoining EXO? Spotted with member Chanyeol in Beijing!'_ he can't wait.

"You love it, you idiot. I bet you'd never think of doing this without me," Kris grins. 

"Yeah, and I also don't want to have to get on my knees and grovel at Lee Sooman's feet for my job?"

"You're far too popular in the company and with the fans for that to happen, sweetcheeks."

"Firstly: Sweetcheeks? And secondly: I would not underestimate him. I'm pretty sure he still hates me for the... incident on Unpretty Rapstar," Kris snorts unattractively. Kris sticks his head back out of the shop door, hat pulled low and mask pulled high, "We safe to leave?"

"Yeah lets go," Kris tugs Chanyeol out of the store, "And yeah, I like the nickname sweetcheeks. It's cute." 

" _Bro."_

So, off they go, catching up on what Kris has missed in Korea with the members and what Chanyeol has missed with Kris in China. Occasionally, they need to trip into alleyways and shop foyers, but they go relatively unnoticed, it's no fun, "Lift your hat up a bit, Yeol, it's no fun anymore," Kris witnesses Chanyeol have a minor stroke in the middle of Wangfujing, "Don't die on me, bro."

"Don't say stuff like that then, oh my god, do you want me to collapse in the middle of the busiest street in Beijing because I will-"

"Yeol, shut up."

"Shut up? _Shut up?_ You just essentially asked me to give myself to the fucking sharks and now you're telling me to shut up, No can-do, bro, _no can-do,"_ Kris knocks his baseball hat up a bit anyway, ignoring Chanyeol's indignant spluttering and thwarting his attempts to push his hat back down. Kris steers Chanyeol down one of the side alleys in Wangfujing towards his favourite cafe. It's a little hole-in-the-wall thing, that constantly plays the right mix of rock, ballads and hip hop that made him fall in love with it. Chanyeol will like it too, he thinks, it will fit him perfectly. 

The doorway is low, and they both have to duck low to get into the cafe, but inside, the ceilings are high but the cafe is still cozy, the acoustics are great, and Kris can already tell Chanyeol likes it, if the way his head is moving in all directions, his eyes are wide and he's letting out tiny appreciative noises at the sight of the wall full of mounted guitars. Kris knew he'd like it here. "Oh my _god,_ is that a 1960's  _Fender?_ Bro, i'm going to fucking die if I don't get to touch that beauty at least once-" So, Kris calls the owner over, and the Fender comes off the wall and is into Chanyeol's lap. He looks like he's vibrating and it might be the most endearing thing Chanyeol has ever done in Kris's presence, "I change my mind, either way I'm going to die, i feel like i should kiss it or something what the fuck-" 

"I've never seen you so excited before, Bro."

"You've never seen me in the presence of a vintage 1960's Fender before, that's why," Chanyeol says, not even looking up from where he's inspecting the neck of the guitar, " _Bro, they're selling her."_

 _"_ Buy it then, if you love it so much." 

"It's too expensive. I'll just have to give it back and admire her from afar," Chanyeol says. If he really was a puppy, his ears would be drooping. Kris wants to reach over and ruffle his hair, but he'd probably interrupt a moment between man and guitar. 

They sit in the cafe for a while, drinking coffee and eating pastries. They're only disturbed once, when a girl with a massive backpack with a portrait of Chanyeol's face on it walks in and orders a drink, both of them immediately sink down in their seats, knees knocking as their chins sit level with the table. They stay that way until the girl leaves. 

"Ready to go?" Kris says, once Chanyeol's finished his third cup of coffee. He gets a sad nod, and the guitar on the wall gets a kiss blown at it. Endearing, so endearing. 

"I need that guitar in my life, Bro, I need it to survive." 

When they leave the cafe, Chanyeol runs out to buy something from the old vendor outside the cafe, and Kris turns around to the owner, swipes his card and tells her he'll pick the ' _Vintage 1960's Fender, Kris, holy fuck'_ up later. 


	3. #3: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#3 Chanyeol/Baekhyun**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kyungsoo's birthday is coming up soon, and as usual, he has been steadfast in his response of 'I want nothing for my birthday'. Chanyeol and Baekhyun need to find him the _perfect_ gift**  
> 

"I don't want anything for my birthday," Kyungsoo says. And now, Chanyeol wants to cry. 

" _Soo._ " 

"Nothing. I'm telling you, get me a cake or something" 

"We get you a cake every year, though," Baekhyun whines. 

"Don't whine, ass. I don't want anything, accept it!" 

"I won't!" 

"Stop arguing with him, Baek. We'll find something, we always do," Chanyeol says, sending Kyungsoo a pleading look. All he gets is a smirk and a shrug in reply. He has to hold Baekhyun back from pouncing on Kyungsoo. That would not have ended well for him. 

So, with a struggle, he drags Baekhyun out of the dormitory, masks on, hoods up and off they go. They chatter about what they want to get Kyungsoo this year. They got him a new jumper last year, purposefully a few sizes too big to emphasise how tiny Kyungsoo is. Kyungsoo is stubbornly refusing to admit he loves the thing, and never wears it when Chanyeol or Baekhyun are at home, but they both know he wanders around in it when nobody is home, Chanyeol's seen it when he's been doing the laundry. The year before last, a bracelet. That one sits proudly on Kyungsoo's dresser, the box open, and not a speck of dust sits on it. Chanyeol's proud of that present.  _But what do you get someone who you've gotten quite literally everything you can think of before?_  

Well, that, is Park Chanyeol's dillema. Byun Baekhyun is just tagging along for the ride (and the savings). 

"God this gets harder every year, should we just buy his next ten years of presents in advance?" 

"Do you want me to pop a vein in my head, bitch? No, we should not." 

"It's a good idea, Yeol! I think we should do it."

"No, absolutely not. If we cant think of something for this year, what makes you think we can think of stuff for the next  _ten?"_

"Once we get one we'll get the creative juices flowing, you know?"

"Juices? Ew, shut up."

They bicker until they reach the shopping centre, where Chanyeol parks his car in the busiest level of the car park in a weak attempt at hiding who's car it is, the fans know his license plate. They pass by clothing stores and jewellery shops, before grinding to a clueless halt near the food court, "Food before we start?" Chanyeol nods enthusiastically. 

That's how they find themselves an hour later. In the back room of a BBQ restaurant unable to move, but with more food on the way. Chanyeol regrets nothing. The waiter comes and lays more meat on the grill, and Chanyeol can see Baekhyun salivate at the sight of more pork belly and perilla leaves. 

"I'm a balloon of a man. I cannot move. This is my natural habitat. Bury me under a grill with meat in my cheeks like a hibernating squirrel." 

"Shut up, oh my god," Chanyeol lets an exasperated sigh out, "This is the last, then we really need to go and buy a gift," it is not the last meat order they make. 

 

Two hours later, out Baekhyun and Chanyeol stumble, completely sober. "Drunk on the absolute euphoria that is a barbecue," as Baekhyun would say. They walk around the mall, avoiding stores blaring their songs on full volume until they stop at a book store. Chanyeol and Baekhyun share a look that most definitely says  _eureka_ to onlookers. Chanyeol shoots a text to Jongdae, asking him to look at the books Kyungsoo has displayed in his bedroom and tell him what genres Kyungsoo seems like he likes to read, "This is the best fucking idea we've ever had." 

"I know, how did we not think about this last year-"

"We were young, dumb, and stupid last year, Yeol," says Baekhyun in English. Chanyeol snorts. 

"Dumb and Stupid mean the same thing, idiot." 

"I know you are but what am I?" 

"I hate you so much, get Soo your own gift i'm cutting off all communication-" 

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry," Baekhyun clings to him, as Chanyeol reads the list of genres Jongdae has sent back to him.  _Fantasy, biographies, true crime,_ all very Kyungsoo-esque. They pick up a book or two from each genre, and Baekhyun throws in a cook book he knows Kyungsoo had been looking at online for months, "He'll love it, Yeol. We're going to get the best present award, i'm telling you." 

"But... that's a thing you've made up in your own little world," Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a strange look, "And you've given it to us every year since you established it." 

"Listen, we win, we're winners, woo hoo, now he have to find wrapping paper for these books. Soo doesnt deserve a ratty plastic bag," Baekhyun swivels on one foot and starts off to another store. Chanyeol lopes after him, heavy bag of books in hand. 

Baekhyun spent a stupid amount of time picking out the perfect wrapping paper, and ribbons for a bow. Chanyeol starts to get fed up, tapping his foot and crossing his arms, pointedly ignoring Baekhyun's snort when the bag of books smacks him in the stomach, now, Chayeol is fed up and nauseous. The drive back home is silent, but they've gone blessedly unnoticed (they hope), so it's not awkward. Baekhyun gets irritated if the fans interrupt private outings and are rude about it.

"You spent fucking hours in that mall, only to come back with a few books, oh my god, he's expecting a car or something, fuck-" Jongdae whisper-shouts at them when they get back to the dorm, "He won't kill you for getting him books, but I will, I thought you'd been kidnapped, you were gone so long-" Baekhyun shuts him up with a hug and a ruffle of his hair.

Chanyeol hides the books under his bed until Kyungsoo's birthday rolls around, and when he and Baekhyun present him with the books, he grins like its the best present he's ever received and both of them get rare hugs. The perfect present was found, so it's a job well done. 

 

 

 

 


	4. #2: Jongdae-centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#2 Jongdae-centric  
> **  
>  Kim Jongdae _will_ finish this Pinterest DIY for a totoro bed pillow. He will. It's been pinned in his 'to try' board for months. And it will just look so... _adorable_
> 
>  
> 
> _this was written for my wonderful friend Rina, who has had a bit of a day. I spoke about this with her and a friend the other day, and I saw that she liked the idea. It's short, Rina, but I hope you love it._  
> 

Grey thread, under, over, under, over,  _jab._ A pitiful moan of pain, the tinkle of the needle being dropped to the floor as Jongdae shakes his hand back and forward. It's the fifth time he's jabbed himself in ten minutes, and Jongdae is pretty sure by the end of this diy, he'll have a blood stain on his shirt. 

This Totoro pillow. It will go amazingly with the decor of his bedroom, his grey bedding and white walls. It will tie together perfectly. He is determined, Jongdae's eyes on the... sharp prize... he picks the needle back up again. Jongdae scrolls down the instructions on his laptop, back to step five, where he's been for ten minutes. His poor, poor left hand. Grey thread back through the hole in the needle, needle back through the fuzzy grey fabric, and off he goes again. 

Only once Jongdae has sewn his pillow all the way up does he realise two things: Totoro's stomach is lopsided, and he hasn't left a hole for the cushion stuffing. Jongdae wants to cry. So he snips some of the stitches keeping his Totoro together, and hopes to every God, holy spirit and wise man that him stuffing this pillow won't rip it. If this Totoro pillow rips now, Kim Jongdae will lose all will to live and revert to a snivelling, crying, shell of a man. "Don't fail me now, Roro. Not now, not now," 

The first bundle of stuffing is in, so is the second, and the third, and the fourth. Soon, the pillow is almost full, but Jongdae is almost too scared to put the last little bit in, but he swallows his fear and puts it in anyway. Totoro holds. Jongdae releases a long suffering sigh, and threads his needle again. Totoro sewn back up, Jongdae starts on the littler details of his creation, scrolling down the pinterest instructions to see what he has to draw. 

One hour, an almost perfectly detailed Tororo pillow and a shot of soju later, Jongdae feels incredibly accomplished. Like the cat who got the cream. Though he can't bring himself to move from his ass imprint on the sofa, he's visualising exactly where he's going to lay his pride and joy on his bed. Right in the middle, front and centre, so all his members can see it. Yes, some of the stitching is lopsided and loose, yes, one of Totoro's ears is bent, but it looks homey, retro, if you will. 

He drags himself out of the Jongdae shaped couch print and goes about his task of making sure Totoro looks right at home on his little bed, and also that he trumps Minseok's pathetic,  _store bought,_ excuse of a decorative pillow. Nothing beats a DIY. Not even a few little cuts on his fingertips. 

When his members come back, he proudly shows off his creation to them, basking in the compliments he gets for his sewing work. 

Another DIY checked off his list, and he has the rest of the weekend for another one. 


	5. #5: OT9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OT9**
> 
>  
> 
> **EXO finally figures out that snapchat is a thing.**  
>  _becky you didnt even ask me for this and i wasnt even originally writing this for you but that last line took every ounce of my self loving because now i hate myself for it. here you go, take it, love it, just dont talk to me about it okay_

_real_pcy sent a snap to 'EXO'_

Oh, bloody hell. This can't be good. It's four am, Baekhyun knows for certain Chanyeol is piss drunk and horny. This is either a video of him crying or his dick. He'd rather avoid them both at this satanic hour. Baekhyun takes a breath, and opens the snap. It's his dick. Baekhyun closes the app. 

He wakes back up at the more respectable hour of nine, and decides to brave the group chat again. He begs very loudly in his head for Chanyeol to have noticed that his dick was sent to the wrong chat... again. His phone is flooded with messages: 

**chennychen21: _bro what the fuck_**

**guardiansuho: _god chanyeol was that on purpose this time?_**

**real_pcy _: nno it wasnt sor ry suho_**

**chennychen21 _: lmfaoooo_**

**exoxm90: _4am though_**

**oohsehun: _let him wallow in his own dry spell_**

**real_pcy: _i get pletny u prcki_**

**chennychen21: _suddenly i cant read_**

Baekhyun lets out a long suffering sigh. He's tempted to close the app again and ignore the messages but the temptation to wind Chanyeol up is much, much greater. 

**baekhyunee_exo: _disappointing, bro._**

He waits for someone to read it and reply, but all he gets is an angry bang on the bedroom wall from Chanyeol. 

 **zyxzjs:** **_glad i was sleepy when i opened it, if it's disappointing._ **

**real_pcy: _XING_**

**zyxzjs: _my parents always told me not to lie._**

**real_pcy: _BLOCKED_**

Baekhyun snorts, throws on his jumper from the day before and leaves his cave. He hasn't emerged other than for food and the bathroom for days, but this snapchat situation has inspired him. Now he has dirt on Chanyeol again.

"Don't say a fucking word. I blame it on the soju." 

"That you drank, ass," Baekhyun ruffles Chanyeol's bed head on the way past.

"It was Jongin's fault," Chanyeol whines pitifully, "He gave it to me."

"Shut  _up,_ you stole it from me!" 

"I'm older than you, you shut up,"

"Baek, tell him to buy me more." 

"No, dude, you do it." 

"Wait, Jongin has soju hidden?" Junmyeon says, incredulous. It's an unspoken rule in their dorm that ones alcohol is all's alcohol. 

"What, nope," Jongin escapes the room quickly. Junmyeon follows. Jongdae cackles. Annoying little shits. All of them. His coffee is freshly made in the kettle, and it's also strong enough to keep a small herd of large animals awake for weeks, so, Baekhyun comes to the conclusion that Jongdae made it. Jongdae is the biggest little shit of them all. Instead of moving to confront jongdae about his obvious caffeine addiction, he accosts him over snapchat instead. 

**baekhyunee_exo: jd, _what the hell are you trying to do i wake up, wanting a nice cup of fucking coffee but im assaulted by enough caffeine to kill me wyd_**

**chennychen21** _**: grow some balls, bitch, it wasnt even that much** _

**real_pcy:** _**OH MY GOD** _

__Baekhyun closes Snapchat. He makes a running leap into Jongdae's bedroom, in serious attempts to throttle him, he doesn't even care that Jongdae's scalding hot, devil coffee is now all over his shirt and Jongdae's bedsheets. His heart is set on revenge, and fuck, he'll get it. Chanyeol will never let him hear the end of this. This might even overshadow the dick pic. Jongdae just destroyed his entire life in one sentence.

**oohsehun: _ignoring the attempted murder, why the fuck are people on the internet comparing me to sonic i havent even had blue hair yet_**

 

 


End file.
